


Again

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: The newest Phantom Thief undergoes combat training with Joker.





	Again

Akira pulled out his knife and held it in his hand. "Again."

Kasumi nodded, and drew her sword with a flourish. "Always have to put on a good show."

"For an audience of one?"

"To an audience at all."

"This is not a show."

"For this is just practice!" Kasumi yelled as she drove her blade forward, knocking Akira's knife upwards with a slash before driving it between Akira's arm and chest.

He looked at her with a smirk as he grabbed her. "Your blade did not strike fast enough," he said as he threw her away. "Do it again."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: We know nothing of her personality, so I went for more of a showster with Kasumi. Hopefully you enjoyed it.


End file.
